Please, Come Back
by Revita Kuzo
Summary: Ketika hanya ada aku seorang diri di sini. Ketika aku kesepian. Ketika aku telah menyakitimu, membuatmu meninggalkanku... Aku menyesal. Kumohon, kembalilah. Aku membutuhkanmu... / HaeHyuk. Warn! OOC, typos, yaoi, gaje. / Summary gagal-,- RnR, please ?


**Please, Come Back…**

.

**All the cast are not mine. **They're belong to God, their parents, and them self. The song, **Come Back To Me **is belong to **Utada Hikaru.**  
**BUT THIS STORY IS MINE~!**  
**.  
Pairing : HaeHyuk~  
.**

**Rated T **(maybe)**  
.**

**Genre : Romance  
.**

**Warning! **OOC (maybe), _typos_, alur gaje, judul sama isi nggak nyambung, serba gaje dan kurang._.v****

Summary : Ketika hanya ada aku seorang diri di sini. Ketika aku kesepian. Ketika aku telah menyakitimu, membuatmu meninggalkanku… Aku menyesal. Kumohon, kembalilah.  
Aku membutuhkanmu…

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING~ :3**

**.**

**.**

**The rain falls on my windows  
And the coldness runs through my soul  
When the rain falls, oh the rain falls  
I don't want to be alone**

Aku menatap ke luar jendela. Menghela nafas panjang saat melihat air yang mengguyur bumi dari langit. Ya, hujan turun hari ini. Hujan turun membasahi seluruh permukaan bumi.

Lagi, aku menghela nafas. Jendela kamarku bagian luar sudah benar-benar basah oleh air hujan. Ah, kenapa harus hujan di saat perasaan hatiku seperti ini? Apakah langit tau kalau hatiku juga menangis? Apakah mereka ikut menangisi kebodohan yang selama ini kulakukan?

Aku mengeratkan selimut yang kupakai. Aku lemah. Aku benar-benar lemah. Tubuhku benar-benar menggigil kedinginan. Ah, seandainya ia ada di sini sekarang, pasti aku tidak akan merasa selemah ini. Aku pasti tidak akan merasa kedinginan seperti ini.

Tubuhku kedinginan. Tapi jiwaku lebih merasa kedinginan. Jiwaku sudah membeku. Hatiku membeku.

Hanya dengan senyumnya. Hanya dengan senyuman yang ia tunjukkan kepadaku, tubuhku bisa merasa hangat. Sayang, sudah lama aku tidak melihat senyuman hangatnya.

Senyuman hangatnya sudah hilang. Dan itu karena perbuatanku. Aku—

—menyesal.

**I wish that I could Photoshop on  
Our bad memories  
Because the flashbacks, oh the flashbacks  
Won't leave me alone**

Bisakah aku mengembalikannya? Bisakah aku mengembalikan semua senyuman hangatnya? Bisakah aku membuatnya tidak membenciku lagi?

Ah, kurasa bukan dia yang membenciku. Tapi semua orang terdekatnya.

Aku ingin kembali ke masa itu. Di masa, saat kita memulai kenangan buruk kita. Di masa, saat aku mulai merangkai kenangan-kenangan buruk di antara kita.

Karena masa lalu… Karena masa lalu kita menjadi terpisah. Karena masa lalu, menjadi adanya jarak di antara kita. Karena masa lalu, aku menjadi sendiri. Kau memilih untuk pergi jauh dariku. Sangat jauh.

Amerika, tujuanmu. Ingin rasanya, aku pergi mengikutimu. Tapi apa daya? Kakakmu selalu melarangku untuk mendekatimu. Aku sendiri di sini. Aku sendiri di _apartment_ku. Tanpa tawamu lagi. Tanpa senyuman hangatmu.

Kumohon… Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri di sini…

**If you come back to me  
I'll be all that you need  
Baby, come back to me  
Let me make up for what happened in the past**

Aku ingin kau kembali kepadaku. Kembalilah. Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu.

Aku janji, aku akan selalu ada kalau kau kembali kepadaku. Aku berjanji, aku akan menyediakan bahuku untuk tempatmu menangis. Aku akan menyediakan tubuhku untuk tempatmu berlindung. Aku akan menyediakan apapun yang kau inginkan.

Kembalilah, kembalilah…

Kumohon, aku sangat membutuhkanmu. Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu lagi. Aku berjanji, aku akan selalu untukmu. Kembalilah. Aku mohon. Perlukah aku berlutut di hadapanmu?

Biarkan aku mengulangnya dari awal. Mengulang semua hubungan kita dari awal. Biarkan aku membenarkan semua kesalahan yang sudah kulakukan.

Bisakah?

**(Come back)  
Baby come back to me  
(Come back)  
I'll be everything you need  
(Come back)  
Baby come back to me  
(Come back)  
Boy, you're one in a million  
(Come back)  
Baby come back to me  
(Come back)  
I'll be everything you need  
(Come back)  
Baby come back to me  
(Come back)  
You're one in the million,  
One in the million**

Kembalilah, Sayang. Aku membutuhkanmu. Benar-benar membutuhkanmu. Aku berjanji, bahkan bersumpah, aku akan memberikan semua yang kau inginkan. Aku akan menjadi tumpuanmu. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu sakit lagi, Sayang. Kembalilah…

Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang kubutuhkan. Kau satu-satunya _namja _yang pantas mendampingiku. Wajah manismu benar-benar tidak pernah bisa hilang dari pikiranku. Aku membutuhkanmu. Aku membutuhkan kelembutanmu lagi, Sayang.

Aku hanya membutuhkanmu. Hanya kau. Maukah kau kembali kepadaku? Hanya untukku?

Sungguh, dari sejuta orang yang pernah kutemui, hanya kau yang spesial. Hanya kau.

**On the bayside of Manhattan  
She goes shopping for new clothes  
And she buys this  
And she buys that  
Just leave her alone**

Lamunanku terhenti di saat kudengar ponselku berdering. Kupandangi ponsel yang kuletakkan di sebelahku. Ponsel itu terus berdering. Aku mengambil ponsel tersebut, memandang nama yang tampak di layar ponsel.

_Cho Kyuhyun is calling…_

Cho Kyuhyun… _Namja _yang dipercaya untuk menjaga _namja _yang kucintai. _Namja _yang lebih dipercaya untuk menemani orang yang kucintai. Dia –Cho Kyuhyun, mencintai _namja _yang sama denganku. Dia berjanji, akan menjaganya untukku.

Akhirnya, aku menjawab telepon darinya. "_Yobseo_?" ucapku.

"Yobseo, Hyung…" balasnya. "Hyung_… Aku hanya ingin memberitahu keadaan Hyukjae _hyung _kepadamu_."

Hyukjae. Lee Hyukjae. Nama _namja _yang sangat amat aku cintai.

"Hn. Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"_Dia baik-baik saja, _Hyung_. Dia mulai tersenyum. Bahkan tertawa_."

Aku menghela nafas lega. "Sekarang… Dimana dia?"

"_Aku, Hyukkie _hyung _dan Krystal sedang di pusat perbelanjaan di Manhattan, _Hyung_. Aku menemani mereka berdua berbelanja._"

Aku menahan nafas. Krystal? Siapa dia? "Siapa Krystal?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "_Tidak usah cemburu, _Hyung_. Krystal hanya temanku dan Hyukkie _hyung_. Dia juga dari Korea._" Lagi, Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "_Tapi sepertinya, Krystal menyukai Hyukkie _hyung."

Ah, sesak. Nafasku sesak mendengarnya. "Ba—bagaimana dengan Hyukkie?"

"_Entahlah, _Hyung. _Tapi Hyukkie _hyung _tampak nyaman bersama Krystal._"

"Bisa aku minta tolong?"

"_Tentu, _Hyung_._"

Aku menghela nafas. "Tolong pastikan dan jangan buat Hyukkie jatuh cinta pada Krystal."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I wish that he would listen to her  
Side of the story  
It isn't that bad  
It isn't that bad  
And she's wiser for it now**

Aku telah mengetahui segalanya dari Kyuhyun. Bagaimana awal pertemuan dirinya, Krystal, dan Hyukkie. Bagaimana mereka bisa menjadi sedekat ini. Bagaimana mereka sejak berteman –atau bisa dibilang bersahabat.

Aku juga mengetahui, kalau Hyukkie pernah menceritakan tentangku dengan Hyukkie.

Semuanya sudah diceritakan kepada Krystal. Hyukkie yang menceritakannya. Hyukkie sudah menceritakan cerita kehidupannya kepada Krystal. Semuanya. Tanpa ada yang terlewat sedikitpun.

Tidak terlalu buruk. Hyukkie menceritakan tentangku pada Krystal. Itu berarti, dia tidak melupakanku, kan?

**I admit I cheated  
Don't know why I did it  
But I do regret it  
Nothing I can do or say can change the past**

Oke. Aku mengaku. Aku sudah berulang kali membohongi Hyukkie.

Aku selalu berkata, kalau aku ada pekerjaan. Aku selalu berkata, kalau aku selalu sibuk. Aku selalu berkata, kalau aku harus menemui _clien_ku. Aku selalu berkata, kalau aku selalu tidak mempunyai waktu untuknya. Aku selalu berkata, kalau aku harus mengurus pekerjaanku, bukannya dia.

Dan Hyukkie percaya. Dia percaya kepadaku.

Padahal sebenarnya, aku selalu keluar dengan Jessica, _yeoja _manis yang merupakan sekretarisku. Aku berbohong. Aku selalu berbohong kepada Hyukkie, dan Hyukkie selalu mempercayainya.

Entah kenapa, aku tidak memilih untuk memutuskan Hyukkie. Entah kenapa, aku lebih memilih untuk membohongi Hyukkie, menduakannya. Ini semua terjadi begitu saja. Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Hyukkie kalau dia mengetahuinya.

Dan pada akhirnya, Hyukkie memergokiku yang sedang makan bersama Jessica di _café_. Kebetulan, saat itu Hyukkie juga sedang makan bersama Henry dan Kyuhyun.

Dia melihatku, dan langsung memutuskan untuk meninggalkanku.

Aku tahu, ini memang salahku. Kalau saja aku tidak menduakannya. Kalau saja aku tidak berbohong kepadanya. Kalau saja aku tidak memilih untuk keluar bersama Jessica.

Aku menyesal. Aku benar-benar menyesal.

Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Tidak ada.

Sudah berulang kali aku mencoba menghubungi Hyukkie, tapi bukan dia yang mengangkat. Selalu Heechul _hyung_, kakaknya. Sudah berulang kali aku mencoba untuk datang ke rumahnya. Ia tidak pernah mau keluar. Ia tidak pernah mau menemuiku. Dan saat aku berkunjung ke rumahnya, selalu berakhir pada pengusiran yang dilakukan Heechul _hyung_.

"_Dasar _playboy_!" _

Kata-kata itu yang selalu disemburkan oleh Heechul _hyung _saat aku ingin menemui Hyukkie.

"_Muka_ playboy_mu itu tidak pantas untuk bersama adikku! Heran, bagaimana dulu aku bisa memperbolehkanmu dengan Hyukkie, padahal aku sudah bisa melihat kalau kau_ playboy_?"_

Ah… Semua kalimat itu. Kalimat-kalimat yang berhasil membuatku semakin merasa bersalah. Kurasa, benar kata Heechul _hyung_. Aku tidak pantas untuk bersama adiknya, Hyukkie.

"_Kenapa Hyukkie dulu tidak memutuskanmu saja? Padahal dia sering pulang ke rumah dengan tangisannya. Dan itu karena kau, ikan jelek!"_

Jujur, aku terkejut saat Heechul _hyung _berkata seperti itu –dulu. Apa benar kau sering pulang ke rumah sambil menangis karenaku, Hyukkie? Aku tidak tau. Aku sama sekali tidak tau. Ah, bodohnya aku karena tidak pernah bisa menjaga perasaanmu.

Dan sampai pada akhirnya, aku berhenti mengunjungi rumahmu. Aku berhenti mengunjungi rumahmu ketika Heechul _hyung _berkata, kau telah pergi ke Amerika bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Hatiku langsung sakit, kau tahu?

Tapi tak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Semua perkataanku… semua perbuatanku… Aku sadar, semuanya tak akan mengantarkanku kembali ke masa lalu, untuk memperbaiki semuanya.

Aku sadar. Sangat sadar…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Come back)  
Baby come back to me  
(Come back)  
I'll be everything you need  
(Come back)  
Baby come back to me  
(Come back)  
Boy, you're one in a million  
(Come back)  
Baby come back to me  
(Come back)  
I'll be everything you need  
(Come back)  
Baby come back to me  
(Come back)  
You're one in the million,  
One in the million**

Setelah berbulan-bulan lebih aku memikirkannya, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat Hyukkie. Ya, ke Manhattan. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Manhattan.

Dan saat ini, aku sudah sampai di bandara.

Aku hanya tinggal menunggu Kyuhyun, yang katanya akan menjemputku. Apakah dia akan bersama Hyukkie? Apakah Hyukkie mengetahui tentang kedatanganku ke Manhattan?

"_Hyung_~!" Sebuah panggilan akrab terdengar di telingaku. Aku menoleh. Tampak Cho Kyuhyun dengan seorang _yeoja _asing di belakangnya, sedang berlari ke arahku. "Sudah lama menunggu?" tanyanya.

Kugelengkan kepalaku. "_Ani_… Tidak terlalu lama," jawabku. Aku menatap ke arah _yeoja _yang ada di belakangnya. "Dia—"

"Perkenalkan. Dia Krystal, _Hyung_. _Yeoja _yang pernah kuceritakan," ucapnya memotong perkataanku. Krystal –_yeoja _itu—mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku.

"Lee Donghae _imnida_," ucapku sambil membalas jabatan tangannya. Krystal tampak mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jadi dia yang namanya Donghae, _Oppa_?" tanyanya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Oh… Salam kenal, _Oppa_," ucapnya. Ia tersenyum. Ah, aku tidak menyukai senyuman itu. Dan… mata tajamnya. Aku tidak suka _yeoja _ini!

"_Ne_." Setelah berkata singkat, aku mengedarkan pandanganku. "Hyukkie tidak ikut?" tanyaku.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Ani_. Hyukkie _hyung _bahkan belum tahu kalau Donghae _hyung _akan ke Manhattan," jawabnya. "Hyukkie _hyung _masih terlelap di _apartment_. Aku dan Krystal tidak mungkin membangunkannya saat sedang tertidur sangat lelap seperti itu."

Aku mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku. "_Arraseo_," ucapku. "Jadi… dimana _apartment_ kalian?"

**.**

**.**

"Hyukkie _hyung_~? Kau sudah bangun~?" Kyuhyun langsung melontarkan pertanyaan saat kami masuk ke dalam _apartment_nya dan Hyukkie. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati sebuah pintu. Membukanya perlahan, lalu melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar tersebut. "_Hyungie_?"

Ia masuk ke dalam kamar. Tapi tidak denganku. Aku hanya melihat dari pintu. "Eungh?" Kudengar Hyukkie melenguh saat Kyuhyun mengguncang tubuh mungilnya. Bisa kulihat, Hyukkie mengusap-usap matanya. Ah, wajah imut yang sudah sangat kurindukan itu…

"Bangun, _Hyung_~ Sudah siang," ucap Kyuhyun lembut. Baru kali ini aku melihat sisi lembut dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Biasanya, aku hanya akan melihat sisi _evil_nya. "Ada yang ingin menemui juga, loh~"

Hyukkie membuka mata, lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya secara perlahan. "Eung? _Nugu_?" tanyanya. Suaranya terdengar serak, khas orang baru bangun tidur. Aku bisa melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu mengusap rambut _blonde _milik Hyukkie.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arahku. "Masuklah, _Hyung_," ucapnya. Ragu, aku masuk ke dalam kamar yang tak terlalu besar itu.

Hyukkie menatapku. Wajah imutnya tadi hilang. Kini hanya tersisa ekspresi datar di wajahnya. Ah, dia masih membenciku?

"_A—annyeong, _Hyukkie," sapaku. Hyukkie tetap menatapku, tidak membuka mulutnya sama sekali. "Apa kabar?" tanyaku pada akhirnya, setelah lama menunggunya tidak menjawab. Aku mendudukkan tubuhku di pinggiran tempat tidurnya.

Hyukkie menghela nafas panjang. "Menurutmu?"

Sesak… Dadaku terasa sesak saat dia menjawab seperti itu. Kemana nada riangnya? Kemana senyuman manisnya saat berhadapan denganku? Aku merindukan semuanya…

"Kutinggal dulu _ne, Hyung_?" Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan di kamar mungil ini. Hyukkie mengalihkan tatapannya dariku. Menatap Kyuhyun, seolah meminta tolong. Kyuhyun mengulum senyumannya. "Hanya sebentar, _Hyung_. Kau mengobrol dulu saja dengan Donghae _hyung_."

Setelah itu, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar.

Canggung menyelimutiku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Rasanya, semua kata-kataku tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Kembalilah," ucapku lirih, pada akhirnya. Hyukkie menatapku.

"Kau berbicara sesuatu, Donghae-_ah_?" tanyanya. Hatiku mencelos. Kenapa dia memanggilku seperti itu?

"Kembalilah," ulangku, sama lirihnya. "Kau satu-satunya, Hyuk. Hanya kau…"

Aku terisak. Ah, kenapa aku menjadi sangat lemah kalau sudah mengenai _namja _manis ini?

**Everything I ever did  
Heaven knows I'm sorry but  
I was too young to see  
You were always there for me  
And my curiosity got the better half of me  
Baby take it easy on me**

Hyukkie terus menatapku. Tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Aku masih terisak. Kini, aku menggenggam tangannya. "Semua yang kulakukan… Aku tau, aku tau itu salah. Aku sadar, Hyuk. Aku sadar kalau aku telah melakukan kesalahan besar kepadamu. Kumohon, maafkan aku."

Aku menatap Hyukkie tepat di matanya. Bisa kulihat, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Entah apa yang kupikirkan saat itu, sampai aku menerima pernyataan cinta dari Jessica. Apakah itu rasa gengsi karena aku memiliki _namjachingu_ bukan _yeojachingu_, aku tidak tau. Tapi rasa sedikit malu itu ada."

Hyukkie meneteskan air matanya. Tapi ia tetap terdiam. Tidak terdengar isakan sedikitpun darinya. "Aku bodoh. Aku pasti adalah _namja _terbodoh yang merasa malu karena mempunyai _namja _semanis kau. Aku pasti adalah _namja_ yang paling bodoh, karena bisa-bisanya merasa takut diolok karena mempunyai _namja _manis sepertimu. Aku bodoh. Sangat bodoh."

Hyukkie masih terdiam. Air matanya semakin deras. "Mungkin aku terlalu bodoh karena bisa-bisanya menduakanmu dengan _yeoja _yang jelas-jelas hanya menginginkan semua hartaku. Mungkin aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari, kalau yang selalu ada untukku itu kau, Hyukkie. Bukan _yeoja _itu. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk tidak menyadari, kalau kau selalu ada untukku. Aku tertawa, aku tersenyum, aku menangis, aku kecewa… Kau selalu menemaniku."

Pelan, aku mendengar isakan dari Hyukkie. "Aku benar-benar merasa terpukul saat Heechul _hyung _berkata, kau sudah pergi ke Amerika bersama Kyuhyun. Di sini—" Aku mengarahkan tangannya yang kugenggam dada kiriku. Tepat di jantung. Isakan Hyukkie makin terdengar.

"—sakit, Hyuk. Di sini rasanya sangat sakit."

**Anything from A to Z  
Tell me what you want to be  
I open my heart to be  
You are more priority  
Can't you see you punished me  
More than enough already  
Baby take it easy on me  
(Baby, take it easy on me)**

"Apapun yang kau inginkan. Apapun. Kau boleh meminta apapun dariku. Apapun itu, aku akan memberikannya kepadamu. Maafkan aku. Kembalilah kepadaku," ucapku. Hyukkie menatapku.

"Aku tidak menginginkan hartamu, Bodoh. Aku tidak seperti _yeoja _itu," lirihnya sambil terisak. Aku terenyak. "Aku tidak menginginkan semua hartamu—"

"Kalau begitu apapun. Kau memintaku untuk membunuh _yeoja_ itu? Apapun. _Jebal_, Hyuk," potongku. Tangisku sudah berhenti.

"Bagaimana kalau aku ingin kau menjauhiku? Bagaimana kalau aku ingin, kau membenciku?" isak Hyukkie. Aku terdiam. Apa Hyukkie benaringin aku menjauhinya? Membencinya? "Bagaimana kalau itu yang kuinginkan?" tanyanya saat aku tak menjawab.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya," jawabku. "Aku tidak akan pernah mau melakukannya." Aku mengeratkan genggamanku pada tangannya.

"Kau akan melakukannya, kan?" tanyanya.

Lagi, aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak. Dan tidak akan pernah," ucapku. "Tidak tahukah kau? Aku gila ketika kau meninggalkanku begitu saja. Otakku tidak bisa digunakan untuk berpikir. Semua kekuatanku hilang. Aku lemah tanpamu, Hyuk…"

Hyukkie menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak menatapku. "Entah kau sadar atau tidak, Hyukkie… Tapi kau sudah menghukum semua perbuatanku padamu selama ini. Kau pergi. Membuatku gila. Membuatku ingin mati. Sudah cukup kau menghukumku. Aku tersiksa. Aku sangat tersiksa…"

**Baby come back to me  
Baby come back to me**

**(Come back)  
Baby come back to me  
(Come back)  
I'll be everything you need  
(Come back)  
Baby come back to me  
(Come back)  
Boy, you're one in a million  
(Come back)  
Baby come back to me  
(Come back)  
I'll be everything you need  
(Come back)  
Baby come back to me  
(Come back)  
You're one in the million,  
One in the million**

"Kembalilah padaku, Hyukkie. Aku berjanji dan bersumpah, tidak akan mengecewakanmu lagi. Aku bersumpah, aku tidak akan membiarkan air matamu mengalir."

"Bohong," ucapnya. "Kau bohong."

Aku menghela nafasku. "Demi apapun, Hyuk. Aku tidak mau, dan tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu menangis lagi. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu."

Hyukkie benar-benar sudah menangis kini. Tubuhnya bergetar. "_Saranghaeyo, _Lee Hyukjae. _Jeongmal saranghaeyo_," lirihku. "_Saranghaeyo. I love you. Wo ai ni_..."

"Bodoh," lirihnya. Aku menatapnya. Tubuhnya benar-benar sudah bergetar hebat. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Bodoh," lirihnya lagi.

Senyum terkembang di bibirku. Aku menarik Hyukkie ke dalam pelukanku. "Kau akan kembali padaku, kan?" Dalam pelukanku, bisa kuraskan Hyukkie menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku memeluknya makin erat. Kuusap rambut _blonde_nya. "Terima kasih," bisikku.

Perlahan, Hyukkie membalas pelukanku. Ia memelukku erat. Sangat erat. "Jangan pergi lagi, kumohon," isaknya. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Pasti," ucapku. "Aku pasti tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi, Hyuk. Aku berani bersumpah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyukkie menggunakan pahaku sebagai bantalnya. Aku mengusap-usap rambut _blonde_nya dengan lembut. "Hae…" panggilnya lembut. Aku tersenyum.

"_Ne, _Hyukkie?"

Hyukkie ikut tersenyum. Manis. Sangat manis. "Aku boleh meminta sesuatu darimu?" tanyanya. Aku mengangkat salah satu alisku. Heran.

"Bukankah kau tadi bilang, tidak menginginkan apapun dariku?"

Hyukkie mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Aish… Kenapa dia imut sekali? "Kalau kau tidak mau tidak apa-apa," ucapnya kesal. Aku tertawa pelan. Mengusap-usap rambut _blonde_nya semakin lembut.

"_Arraseo, arraseo_," ucapku. "Jadi, apa yang diminta kekasihku yang paling manis ini?"

Wajah Hyukkie memerah. "A—aku—" Ia menghela nafas. "Aku meminta hatimu."

Aku tersenyum mendengar perkataan Hyukkie. Manis juga. "Dengan senang hati, _nae _Hyukkie. Akan kuberikan apapun untukmu."

Hyukkie tersenyum. Ia memejamkan matanya, saat aku mendekatkan wajahku dengannya. Kucium bibir _kissable_nya dengan lembut. Manis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apa kau percaya dengan adanya keajaiban cinta? Apa kau mempercayai, kalau suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu dan bahagia selama-lamanya? Apakah kau percaya dengan adanya sebuah kalimat: "_Happily ever after_"?**

**Aku tidak mempercayainya. Kau tau kenapa?**

**Karena aku percaya, kisah cinta kita tidak memiliki ujung. Kisah cinta kita sama sekali tidak memiliki _ending_. Kita akan terus selalu bersama.**

**Kau percaya, kan?**

**~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~  
THE END  
~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~**

_Finally_~ Selesai juga songfic gaje ini.

_Fanfic _ini terinspirasi setelah saya ngubek-ubek _folder _di laptop saya, dan menemukan sebuah lagu –cukup—lama yang berjudul **Come Back To Me**, punyanya **Utada Hikaru**_**. **_

Sumpah, saya suka banget sama lagu iniiiiiii~ Artinya itu _something _banget buat saya._.

Yosh~ Untuk yang sudah membaca _fanfic _ini, mohon **REVIEW**nya, yaaaaaaa~! XD

_Wanna know me more? Contact me:  
_**Twitter : revitakuzo **(kalo nge-search, pasti ada dua akun. Follow yang tanpa ___)**  
Facebook : Revita Kuzo  
Mobile Phone : 082330240224**


End file.
